The Count of Monte Cristo: Edmond's and Mercédès's Lost Love
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Mercédès awaits for her lost love, Edmond Dantes aka the Count of Monte Cristo, inside his own bedroom. For the past sixteen years, they had been separated by forces that desire power. But when Mercédès recognizes Edmond, she is determined to reclaim her lost love and make things right. Can she do it? - Based off of the 2002 hit movie, "The Count of Monte Cristo".


**The Count of Monte Cristo: **

**Edmond's and Mercédès's Lost Love**

* * *

**Okay, this will be my fifth fandom and also my very first one-shot story. It was a little idea that came to my mind about a certain scene in the Count of Monte Cristo movie.**

**The story will revolve around when Mercédès confronts Edmond at his mansion. I plan to use a little bit of the 2002 movie in this story, while at the same time, putting in some new stuff. I want to go into more detail about Edmond's and Mercédès's lost love, and also how they both come to realize that they cannot truely live without each other.**

**The point of view will be on Mercédès only.**

**Well, please relax and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Summary:

Sixteen years after being separated, Mercédès awaits for the Count of Monte Cristo inside his own bedroom. Taking the chance to win back her long lost love, Mercédès will have to fight the dark corners of Edmond's hatred and revenge. Can she save her long lost love?

Retold and redone, experience a whole version of the Edmond's and Mercédès's love story.

* * *

**Long Lost Love**

Mercédès sat in the bedroom of the Count of Mounte Cristo's mansion. Her hands were in her lap. Her legs crossed together.

She sat next to the doors of the bedroom and waited.

Everything felt so strange to her. Her emotions were out of control. Excitement. Anger. Saddness. Love. They were all moving inside her. Making her stomach feel like it had butterflies inside. And her heart... her heart felt warm. It spread all across her body as she sat on the chair.

Even in the darkness of the room, she had adjusted to it and could see much better. She noticed the furniture, the bed, and the large space across the floor.

Mercédès knew that this room and the entire mansion didn't just belong to the Count of Monte Cristo. It all belonged to her long _lost love_. The one man who vanished over sixteen years before. The one man who pleased her more than anything. The one man who remained true to her.

_Edmond Dantès!_

The very name in her thoughts made her heart jump. She shivered and felt it fly across her spine. It was an uncontrolable reaction. She couldn't help it, even if she wanted to.

_Oh, Edmond! _she cried to herself. _What has happened to you?_

It was a few weeks ago that she had believed the Count of Mounte Cristo to be Edmond. She thought that she knew it for sure.

The Count arrived at their mansion for her son's birthday party. He had saved her son's life in Rome a few weeks before, and his invitement to the party was for repayment for his kindness and bravery for saving her son. Mercédès was dazzled by the Count's charms. But it wasn't the charms that got her full attention, it was the fact that his eyes and his face ressembled Edmond in almost every way, except for the beard and mustasche of course. She almost believed him to be Edmond. Almost. But... then, at dinner, she noticed the way he played with his hair. That was when she almost knew for certain.

Mercédès remembered when Edmond would always play with his hair. She once told him that doing that would make him go bald. And seeing the Count, who had his face and eyes, doing the exact same thing, her heart came to live after nearly sixteen years of almost being dead on the inside.

She remembered when she confronted him in his carriage after the party that night.

* * *

_Mercédès watched as the Count walked up the steps and into the carriage. He signaled the rider and his servant, Jacapo, to head on home._

_At first, he didn't notice her._

_She was consealed by the darkness of the night, and the color of her dress made her invisible. Even the veil over her face helped._

_But it didn't take long for the Count to realize the presence of someone else. It was almost like he was always on alert. This was unusal for Edmond, as she once knew him. He was always enjoying life that he never noticed things like this._

_The Count looked her way and immediatley saw her._

___Mercédès_ removed her veil, exposing her face and looked into his eyes. Tears were beginning to form. Some part of her saw excitement in the Count's eyes. Like he was happy she was with him. He was allowing himself to be vulnerable for the moment.

_She moved to the other side of the carriage and moved down towards the Count. Her side came next to his and something rushed across her body as her body touched his._

_Without a word, she leaned forward and kissed him, her eyes closed._

_She thought her entire body was melting. Her heart stopped and jumped._

_The Count didn't pull back. He kissed her back and moved his gloved hand up to her face._

_Finally, they both pulled away, but she kept her hands on his clothes, not wanting to let go._

_"Oh, Edmond!" she whispered against his chest and allowed the tears to fall. "I thought you were dead." She paused and looked into his eyes. "Villefort told me that you had been executed."_

_The Count didn't seem shocked or surprised. He stared at her and moved his hand away from her cheek._

_Suddenly, he said, "Did he?" It sounded more of a statement than a question. Like he already knew about it. In fact, it sounded like he was admitting to be Edmond Dantès._

_____Mercédès's heart started racing. She could feel the every fiber in her body rejoicing and begging to have him. She wanted to be as close to him as possible._

_____"Oh, God! I've missed you so much!" ______Mercédès_ cried out. She pressed forward, trying to kiss the Count once more. She for sure thought that this was her long lost Edmond.

_____The Count held her back, refusing to let her come any closer._

_____Instead of embracing her, he said, "Countess, you are mistaken." He turned his head towards the door and commanded to his driver, "Back to the Mondegos!"_

_____The carriage could be felt turning around on the road. Heading back towards the Mondegos estate._

_____Fear and shock ran through ______Mercédès_ mind and heart.

_____'Why is he doing this?' she asked herself._

_____"No!" she protested, grabbing a hold of his clothes again, tightening her grip. "I won't leave you! You are not leaving me again! Not again!"_

_____The Count turned back to her and smiled, gently._

_____The smile had effect on ______Mercédès_, but it did nothing to keep her quiet.

_____"I beg of you, Edmond! Take me with you! I can't be without you again!"_

_____The Count seemed to ignore her and said, "You have mistaken me for someone else. I am only protecting your reputation. I am just trying not to dishonor you." His voice was calm and kindness._

___________Mercédès_ didn't back down. She somehow knew it was Edmond. He was trying to confuse her.

_____"I don't care how you've returned! You will always be my Edmond! I love you so much! Always have! Always will!" She leaned forward again, this time, hard._

_____The Count had amazing strength as he held her back._

_____"I am not this Edmond!" he raised his voice a little bit._

_____Finally, ______Mercédès_ exploded. Anger and fustration all came at once. Tears began to fall even harder now.

_____"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" she yelled and cried. "I can't take this anymore!" She brought her hands over her face and sobbed._

_____The Count looked away, almost like he regretted hurting her feelings._

_____'Is this my Edmond?' ______Mercédès_ asked herself. 'Or is he just a man who ressembles him? Has God sent this man to torment me of my lost love?'

_____"What are you?" ______Mercédès_ looked at the Count, bringing her hands to her lap. "So, what are you? A spirit? Some ghost, sent to torment me? Is that what you are?"

_____The Count showed hurt in his eyes but he remained firm._

_____"This Edmond, you loved?" the Count asked._

_____The question stunned ______Mercédès_, but she answered, "Yes! With all of heart! Soul! And spirit! I loved him!"

_____"For hold long?"_

_____"For all of my life! I never once thought the opposite! I will always be his true love!"_

_____The Count swallowed and looked down, but quickly looked back up at her._

_____"And how long..." he paused. "... how long after he died, did you married the count?"_

_____The question came hard at ______Mercédès_. It shocked her that he would even ask that. Was it that hard for him to realize the truth of why she married Mondego in the first place? She sacrificed a lot in order to secure her family's future.

_____"That isn't fair!" she protested. "I thought you were dead! I didn't have any way of securing my future! I had no one to cry on! Mondego was nice to me, at first! I thought I could at least be happy and secure my future! But, I was wrong! My excuse of a husband, Fernand, has cheated on me! He has been disloyal!"_

_____"I. Am. Not. This. Edmond." The Count stated, but not yelled. "I am sorry that my face reminds you of this Edmond. But..." He paused, he made a small gasp, but ______Mercédès_ didn't hear it. "But, you need to let go of him. Move on."

___________Mercédès_ shook her head, refusing to listen to him.

_____"I can't move on!" she protested, moving closer to him again. "I lost the will to move on when I thought my one true love was dead!"_

_____The carriage came to a stop at the front entrance of the gates of the Mondegos mansion._

_____"We've reached your home, Countess," the Count said, looking straight at her, showing no regret. He pushed open the door of the carriage before his servant could and got out, stepping to the side and using his arm to present her the way._

___________Mercédès_ slowly, but sadly, got out of the carriage and walked forward. Then she turned to look at the Count, who was paying her no attention. Not daring to look into her eyes.

_____'This can't be him!' she tried to convince herself. 'The Edmond I knew would never do this! Not my Edmond!'_

_____"Your right," she said to him._

_____The Count didn't look back at her still._

_____"You cannot be my Edmond!" she stated. "My Edmond died a long time ago!"_

_____The Count seemed to smile, but only at her last comment._

_____"There!" he said to her, still not daring to look into her eyes. "You said it yourself, 'Edmond Dantès is dead'. Good night."_

_________________Mercédès_ sighed and breathed in the cold, night air. She swallowed down the words that the Count had said and turned away.

_____"You're right," she forced herself to say. "Edmand is dead. He will never be mine again."_

_____With that, she walked away. Never looking back. Tears falling from her cheeks and her heart broke into two._

* * *

Mercédès could still remember that moment. It was a painful memory. One that was sure to haunt her life once more.

How she came to realize that the Count was Edmond, was actually more simple that she thought. It was back when they were outside the carriage that proved her suspicions. She only mentioned the name '_Edmond' _to the Count. Not once had she ever mentioned his last name, '_Dantès'. _She realized it when she remembered her conversation with him. That was when she realized the Count's true identity. It was the one proof that helped her realize it.

_My Edmond is alive! _she said to herself. _After all this time!_

There was so much to tell him. But there was one thing that she for sure, needed to tell him. One that she has kept from her own husband and friends.

Her son, Albert, was actually the son of Edmond Dantès. She was pregnant by the time that Edmond was arrested and taken away. She married Fernand so that she could protect her name sake and her son's reputation. She also wanted to make sure that her own son was not named a bastard by society. Her marriage was a way to protect her family and her son. No one else.

Mercédès remembered that one night that she and Edmond spent together, sixteen years ago. It was right after he had arrived from his last voyage and was named captain of the ship he was on. They celebrated by swimming in the secluded part of the sea-side of Marseille and also, making love for the very first time. It was also there that Mercédès made the promise to keep a piece of string on her marriage finger for him, never to take it off for any reason. And to this day, she still has it on her finger.

Suddenly, the door to the room swang open.

Mercédès almost jumped a little bit. She looked over to see who it was. Making sure that she was consealed by the shadows.

The Count of Monte Cristo walked forward. He rubbed his forehead as he moved towards the bed.

Mercédès's heart jumped when she saw him. Her own body shivered by looking at him. Because now, she fully knew who he was. There was no changing that now.

She shot up from the chair, moving as fast as she could. Fearing that he may disappear from her again.

"Edmond!" she cried in a quiet voice, full of worry and love.

The Count turned towards her, his sword drawn and pointing directly at her, expecting an attack.

She stopped at the sight of his sword but ignored it. She removed the veil that was covering her face. She stared into his eyes. Fully recognizing his soul.

The Count lowered his sword and sighed.

"I thought we had finished our conversation in the carriage," the Count said, almost like he was suspecting her to leave.

Mercédès blinked and said, "So did I. I really thought so too."

She moved foward, coming closer to him. The more closer she got, the more she could feel the warmth of his skin, even from a foot away. It made her heart race and jump.

"Until I realized..." she paused. "... you said the name, _Dantès." _

She came to a stop, about a few inches from him. Every fiber in her body begged for him. She wanted to kiss him. To hold him. To make love to him. She wanted him so bad.

"A name that I have never mentioned," she stared into his eyes. "I know it is you, Edmond. Nothing can convince me otherwise."

The Count sighed and turned away from her, walking away. He threw his sword across the floor and began to take off his trench coat.

"What do you want of me?" he asked harshly, not facing her.

Mercédès swallowed. Hurt by his tone of words. She walked forward, trying to keep up with him.

Without thinking, she said, "I want to be free of you."

The words weren't true to her. She never meant to say them. It was her way of trying to capture his attention once more.

"The way you are so obviously are free of me," she forced the words out.

Finally, the Count came to a stop and threw his coat onto the sofa away from him.

"Just a few answers from you and I shall be gone forever."

Everything she said right there was not true. She could never leave him again. Her love for him was too strong to resist. Even when she was told of his ''_death_", she found life to be hard without him. She even considered suicide, until she found out about her pregnacy. When the birth of Albert came, Mercédès found a reason to live for. Her son was a piece of Edmond, one that helped her continue to live on. He reminded her so much of Edmond, that she would sometimes find herself calling him that. It was a miracle that Fernand never found out about Albert not being his son.

The Count turned around and looked in the eyes again.

"Ask you questions!" he said harshly again. "Then be gone!"

Mercédès held back the tears and turned away from him. She walked towards a sofa and sat down. She looked up at him and felt her heart breaking again.

Finally, she asked, "Where have you been?"

The Count remained quiet for a while and said, "Thirteen years on the Château d'If. And any other hell-hole you can imagine."

Mercédès gasped. She knew about that prison. It was considered a living hell of all the prisons in Europe. She sobbed and wiped away the tears.

"Château d'If, for thirteen years?" still shocked.

She continued to look at him and asked, "Did you suffer?"

The Count scoffed and said, harshfully, "Are you finished now?! Because, I got a really good deal on a mind right now!" He paused. "What else do you want to know? I don't have all night!"

He turned away from her and walked towards the window, where the full moon was shinning in.

Mercédès felt anger rushing through her. She couldn't believe that he had changed this much. Let alone, trying to get rid of her like this.

"What happened afterwards?" she asked, succeeding in covering her anger tone.

The Count stopped at the window, still not looking at her, and said, "Much."

Now the anger came.

Mercédès flew up from the sofa and ran forward. She faced him and stood in the moonlight from the window.

"WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO ME?!" she yelled. "We could have ran away together!"

The Count's face lit up red and he pressed his face into hers.

"WHY DID YOU NOT WAIT?!" he yelled back. "YOU MARRIED THE VERY MAN WHO BETRAYED ME!" He paused. "A MONTH! ONE MONTH WAS ALL IT TOOK FOR YOU TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT GUY! MY OWN ENEMY!"

Tears came down Mercédès's cheeks. She couldn't believe that he would yell at her like that. But what shocked her more, was that his eyes were filled with hatred and saddness. All consealed inside of him.

Playing one last card, Mercédès broght up her hand, revealing the marriage finger that held the piece of sting that represented their love.

The Count saw it and his mouth dropped. He was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Remember that night on the rocks?" she asked. "Remember?" Tears were still coming. "I promised that it will never leave my finger. And it never has."

The Count looked into her eyes. Tears forming in his own eyes.

"Why?" he barely asked. "Why do you have thing? Even now?"

"You know why," she stated. "I love you. From the moment we were kids, I loved you. From the moment we started dating, I loved you. From the moment we made love sixteen years ago, I loved you." She paused. "The moment I saw you again at Albert's party, I loved you. I still do. Even right now."

For the first time, the Count was at a lost of words. He could barely speak.

Finally, he said, "If... if you ever loved me. If you truely did. Then... don't... don't rob me of my hate." He fought in vain to hold back the tears. "It's all I have. I need my revenge. I don't need distractions to keep me off my path."

Mercédès cried again. She could see the pain inside his eyes.

"Please," she begged. "Let it go, Edmond. Just... let it go. I can see it inside your eyes. The pain. The suffering. The hatred. But you need to let it go. It will destroy you."

The Count backed away, still crying.

"Please don't," he begged. "You have no idea what you are doing."

Mercédès pressed foward, trying to stay closer to him as possible.

"I don't know what dark plan or what revenge you may have stored away inside her heart. I also don't know why we were kept a part for these sixteen years. But I have suffered too. We both had to live without each other." She paused, her heart acked. "But God has given us a second chance. He has rewarded our suffering by bringing us together once more. To finally make peace and renew our love for each other. I want to be with you, Edmond. Even if it costs me my life. I want to be with you."

"God?" the Count asked, his voice full of anger. "God has nothing to do with all that has happened. He has allowed it to happen."

"Don't slap His hand away," Mercédès protested. "He has brought us back together. Don't deny our second chance because of our anger at the past. Take what we have now and use it. Please, I love you. I don't want to lose you again."

"Can I ever escape Him?" the Count asked.

Mercédès smiled and said, "No, you can't. Either can I. That is the beauty of it. We can never escape Him. He is in everything. Everything." She paused and turned her head sideways a bit. She then moved forward. "Even in a kiss."

The Count stared into her eyes and watched as she came closer and closer.

Finally, their lips met.

She kissed him softly and slowly.

Mercédès felt something inside her. It was like a rush of air, excep that it wasn't air. It was different from how it felt in the carriage. This kiss was filled with long lost love and happiness.

Her body shivered by the kiss and her legs felt like they were about to give out.

Then, the Count didn't something that she didn't see coming. He kissed her right back and threw his hand on the back on her neck, pulling her towards him.

Mercédès followed along with him and kissed him harder. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him against her. Their bodies together as one.

They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mercédès," Edmond said. Not the Count, but Edmond himself. Her long lost love.

Mercédès smiled and laughed with joy. She could feel her heart repairing, healing. She has never felt like this in over sixteen years.

"Oh, Edmond, I love you," she responded and pulled him towards her again. She kissed him harder than ever.

Edmond kissed back, his hands tracing her body from her cheeks to her thighs.

Mercédès started to take off his clothes. Starting with the buttons of his shirt.

Edmond helped her with her dress, unzipping the back of it with his hands.

She felt her dress beng discharged on to the wooden floor. She kicked off her shoes and helped take off his clothes.

Taking their time, they finally stood in the middle of the room together. Their clothes laid across the floor and on some of the sofas. They kissed and laughed together.

Mercédès couldn't help it. She pressed her body against Edmond's and felt his warm skin against hers. It made her shiver more violently. She lunged for him. It was like two magnics being pulled together.

Finally, Edmond picked Mercédès up, arms around her waist, fully embracing her, and he carried her towards the bed.

"Make this night last," she said, stroking his hair. "I want to have all of you again. Let us make this night last as long as we can." She paused, sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," Edmond brought his forehead on hers.

He sat her down on the bed and crawled on to the bed right next to her. They kissed for a little while longer. Both of their right hands intertwined together, holding tight.

"We've been separated for so for long," Mercédès pulled the coveres over them. "How did we survive without each other?" She stroked his cheek and kissed him.

"I don't know," Edmond responded, kissing her back. "And I don't want to know. All I care about is that we are together now. I love you. Nothing will take that away now. Not hatred. Not revenge. Not Fernand. Not Villefort. Not Danglars. No one will separate us ever again. I promise you."

Mercédès smiled and said, "I like the sound of that." She kissed him, one hand on his cheek. "I'm happy that our love has survived all the obstacles in our lives. We were meant to be together." She tighten her grip around his waist. "Make love to me."

Edmond nodded and got on top of her.

They kissed and made love through the rest of the night.

Soon enough, they fell alseep in each other's arms, covered up by the blankets of the large king size bed.

Mercédès awoke from a dream and saw Edmond's face right next to her own. His hand on top of hers.

She smiled and leaned over. She kissed him on the cheek and then rested her head on his chest.

For once in her life, Mercédès had finally found _her_ Edmond. Who was, once again, sharing her bed... and her heart. She loved that their love was very real itself and had not died during the last thirteen years. It was real. Their love was real. One sent by God himself. Just like Adam and Eve. Two long lost lovers, back together once again.

She didn't know what horrors or what dark fate lied before them. But one thing was for certain. They weren't separating ever again. Their love was never again going to be lost. They were going to make sure that nothing comes between them ever again.

"I love you," Mercédès whispered to him and fell back to sleep, still holding his hand, her body right next to his.

* * *

**How was that? Did you like my vision of this scene from the movie? Did this have more detail than the movie did?**

**Well, I hope you romantics like it. Just for the record, even boys came be romantics too.**

**Please review! I love them reading them!**


End file.
